Personal audio-sets, commonly known as headphones, earphones, headsets, and the like, are gaining in popularity. The typical personal audio-set includes a frame containing an earphone that is usually positioned over or in a wearer's ear. In cases where the audio-set is a headset, a microphone is also typically positioned near the wearer's mouth.
One method for detachably securing a personal audio-set to a wearer includes securing the personal audio-set to a headband that encircles the rear portion of the wearer's head. These types of mounting structures are commonly known as “behind-the-head” mounts.
Known behind-the-head mounts have several drawbacks. For example, in cases where they are used with a mono-aural personal audio set or the like, they do not allow a wearer to easily reverse the orientation of the personal audio set such that it may be worn adjacent to either the wearer's left or right ears. This type of reversibility is a desirable characteristic in a personal audio set.
Known behind-the-head mounts for personal audio sets usually require the wearer to detach one or more pieces from the mounting structure and then reattach in a different orientation or location along the mount. In practice, such reversible behind-the-head mounts are difficult to use correctly and tend to wear prematurely due to repeated detaching and reattaching of the mount components. Moreover, individual pieces of the detachable structure are prone to being misplaced or lost, thereby limiting the use of the structure or in some cases rendering the structure useless.
Also, in cases where the personal audio set operates in stereo, ear phones usually cover both of the wearer's ears. Such covering of both ears is undesirable in some circumstances, such as when the wearer is driving. Moreover, covering both ears with a personal audio set may even violate local or state laws when driving.